Alley
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Disappointed that Sonic did not make it to their date, Amy angrily walks into an alley, not knowing that there was trouble up ahead. What will Amy do?


A/N: Hello everyone

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Dark Shining Light with my second Sonic and Amy story! I hope this one gets more reviews than my last one! Well, please enjoy!**

"Alley"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Sonic and Amy

Romance

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Disappointed that Sonic did not make it to their date, Amy angrily walks into an alley, not knowing that there was trouble up ahead. Who's going to save her? Who else but our blue hedgehog…

Note: I have not been on the Sonic and Amy fanfiction page in a long time so if this is like one you've written or read I apologize.

(Disclaimer: Do **NOT** Own Sonic the Hedgehog)

-

-

-

-

"WHY THE NERVE OF THAT….THAT…GRRR!" Amy Rose screamed, letting all inner rage control her while swinging her red handbag. "JUST ONE DATE! ONE DATE! THAT'S ALL I ASKED! AND GUESS WHAT? HE AGREES AND DOESN'T SHOW UP!"

As the concrete deals with her pounding feet, a trash can had fallen because of one no self-controlled fist. She makes a sharp turn after narrowing her eyes at the once stood tall trash can.

Within a mile, the stomping had stopped and turned into a tiring walk. The girl sighed, meeting her gaze with the ground. _'Oh what's the point of getting angry? I should have expected this from Sonic; after all, this isn't the first time he's run away from me.'_

She closed her eyes, grabbing a handful of her red stunning dress. _'But I couldn't help but get excited when he agreed. I even bought a new dress.'_ Sighing once more, her feet begin to move forward. _'I guess this was just a waste of time.'_

Her green orbs meet up the road ahead before frowning and groaning in disappointment. _'I have a 15 minute walk before making a right turn and then a left and walking up 10 minutes to my house. Great. Just great.'_

A little breeze passed by her and she could not help but to shiver at its cold temperature. "I should have brought a sweeter." She whispered, eyeing the road.

After 5 minutes of her time, the girl looks to her right and her feet stop their movement. Confusion was clearly written on her face and then, a smile appears. _'An alley! That's perfect. And the way of its direction, it's heading straight to my house. That would save me half my time!' _

Enlightened, her feet make a turn while her pace quickens. The smile never left her face. _'This was a good idea! I'll be there in-'_

Her thoughts are never completely as she feels her body impacting with the ground's hard surface. "Urggg…"

Groaning, she places her hand on her head. "What happened?" To her surprise, chuckling is heard, causing her to snap her head at that direction.

A large man is shown in a green jacket, cigarette in his mouth and sun glasses covering his eyes. The man cracks his knuckles, still chuckling. "Hand over your purse lady and no one gets hurt."

Glaring, she hides her purse behind her. "I don't have one stupid!"

Suddenly, his large hand is wrapped around her arm, pulling her over. "Don't YOU be stupid! I saw it!" In a quick movement, he tossed her to the side; this had caused her to drop bag.

He chuckled as he picked up the red purse. "I knew I saw one."

"Ha-ya!"

"What the-Ahhh!"

A foot wearing a high heel had kicked his face, sending him on his back. The pink hedgehog was about to ran before she was tripped, landing on the ground.

Before she could open her eyes and realize that her burglar had stood up, the man kicked her right side of her face. "Ahh!" As a reaction, she covered her wounded side.

He smirked and was about to kick her once more before a swift sound had caught his attention. Amy, too, heard it and opened her left eye. There she could see a spinning blue and black ball. But this ball was moving quicker than you could blink and the man only got to blink once when the ball had reached him. It flew to his chest and with its speed and strength the impact had caused him to be blown away 20 miles from that area.

The blue and black ball was soon replaced by Sonic in a black tux. Glaring at the direction where the man had flown, he smirked and called out, "That's what you get for messing with my girl!!"

Amy blushed; even though she knew she was suppose to be angry at him for never showing up at the restaurant, she couldn't bring up rage in her system after hearing that sentence, jut relief and the passion she's always felt for him.

Sonic turned, his gaze smoothing into worry. "Amy, are you alright?" Unexpectedly, his white glove was place softly on her wounded cheek. "It's black." After that sentence, she could have sworn she heard a small growl.

She blushed, looking down. 'It's fine." She looked back at him, forcing a smile.

Sonic blinked, a look of disbelief crossed his face but he spoke something else. "Amy I'm really sorry for not making it to our date. The cops in this city really need more training." He smiled slightly and the girl, in return, couldn't help but to do the same.

'_Of course, Sonic's a superhero. To the world and this city.'_ She looked at his tux, noticing was dust and a slight torn on his sleeve. Then, something appeared in her mind. _'He doesn't have time for me. The world needs him more than I do.' _

Her eyes tightened, forgetting the blue hedgehog was here. _'I'm being selfish! But I can't help it! I love him! I just wish-'_

Her eyes snapped open, gasping as she no longer felt the cold ground. Instead, she felt herself against her crush's warm chest, one arm around her shoulders and the other one under her legs.

When she heard his heartbeat, she blushed and looked up, only to spot Sonic smirking.

"Sorry about out date. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hearing these words, her eyes grew determined and a playful smirk appeared on her face. "You better."

-

-

-

-

**A/N: My story may not be as best as the other Sonic and Amy writers but please review! It'd make me really happy! I want at least 7 please! More are better but please review.**

**Until my next story (or a reply)**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
